MY 10 Commandments
by MagicalMasterMindOfTheLemon
Summary: I think it's pretty self explanitory......JUST READ! By the way I got the honoricfics listing from the Manga XXX Holic by Clamp...Chap 1 is AnimeManga Chap 2 is Fanfiction, Chap 3 will be Fangirlism and Chap 4 will be Yaoi Fangirlism.
1. AnimeManga

1**Authors Note**_**: Please R&R if I get enough positive feed back I also have a 10 commandments of Fanfiction, Fangirlism, and YAOI FangirlismSo like I said R&R and I'll get those out much quicker!! **_

_**Thanks a bunch!!!**_

1) It is Manga (Mahn-Gah) NOT (Main–Ga)

2) Thou Shall not watch in English (unless it is completely unavoidable, Like you don't have internet access)

3)Thou shall constrict the manga isle

4) Thou shall NOT watch phase .5 anime (ex- Pokemon, Yugi-Oh, Sailor Moon)

5)Thou shall not cosplay phase .5 anime.

6)Thou shall not watch or read American made anime or manga.

7)Thou shalt understand, respect and use honorifics properly.

8) Thou shalt broaden thine understanding of Japanese culture.

9) Thou shalt broaden thine horizons in anime and manga.

10) Thou shall try to addict others

_**Most commonly used honorifics**_

_**-San this is the most common honorfic, and is equivalen to mr. Miss. Ms. Mrs. Etc, it is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required. **_

_**-Sama this is one level highte than -san it is used to confer great respet. **_

_**-Dono this comes from the word "tonto," wich means "lord" it is an even higher level than "sama" and confers utmost respect. **_

_**-Kun this suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends or when addressing someone younger or of lower station.**_

_**-Chan this is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness. **_

_**-Bozu this is an informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English term "kid" or "Squirt."**_

_**-Sempai this titles suggests that the addressee is ones "senior" in a group or organization. It is most often used in a school setting, where underclassmen refer to their upperclassmen as "Sempai." It can also be used in the workplace, such as when a newer employee addresses an employee who has seniority in the company. **_

_**-Konhai This is the opposite of "-Sempai," and is used toward underclassmen in school or newcomers in the workplace . It connotes that the addressee is of lower station. **_

_**-Sensei literally meaning "one who has come before," this titles is used for teachers, doctors, or master of any profession or art. **_

_**Blank Usually forgotten in these lists, but perhaps the most significant difference between Japanese and English. The lack of an honorific means theat the speaker has permission to address the person in a ver intimate way. Usually, only family. Spouses, or very close friends have this kind of permission. Known as yobisute, it can be gratifying when someone has earned the intimacy stats to call one by ones name without and honorific. But when that intimacy hasn't been earned it can also be very insulting. **_


	2. FanFiction

NO MARRY-SUES!! _**A/N Marry-Sue's are OC's that are basically perfect in every way possible GET REAL!!!**_

Learn TO USE SPELL CHECK!! EDIT BEFORE POSTING!!

NO summary's full of questions

Be somewhat considerate of other peoples feelings when flaming _**(They're people to ya know…)**_

DON'T START UNLESS YOU INTEND TO FINISH!

No stealing others work

No gender changes or Male pregnancies _**(I think those are just weird….)**_

Do not be offended by constructive criticism

Do not purposely post CRAP!

Get the ratings right……_**.(that means don't rate it higher than it should be…..or lower. Take some time and think about the rating)**_

_**This is my second 10 commandments although these are more like rules this doesn't restrict to just this is everywhere these are also MY opinion so please if you have a problem with one be polite about it. Remember R&R thanks a bunch!!!**_


End file.
